The invention relates to a photovoltaic infrared radiation detector comprising, on a front face of a substrate transparent to the radiation considered, a stack of layers made of absorbent semi-conducting materials, a network of channels confining pixels in the stack of layers, and an insulating layer covering at least the bottom and side walls of the channels.